


Welcome Surprises

by bucharestbuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter Pettigrew Mention, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucharestbuck/pseuds/bucharestbuck
Summary: After not seeing each other for the summer, Remus surprises Sirius with his newest piercing.





	Welcome Surprises

The heavy wooden door scraped the cement floors of the dormitories as Sirius threw it open, dragging his trunk behind him. He and James had arrived a few days early. James because of his Prefect duties. Sirius because James was his ride to the train station. However, it did mean he got to see his beloved Moony a few days early before the whirlwind that was their school careers began again. 

Summer had provided Sirius and Remus less than ample time to see each other. Any time they did hang out was when the rest of the Marauders were also there, which didn’t leave much room for anything aside from heavy looks and grazing touches. 

This frustrate Sirius to no end. All he wanted was to snog his pretty much boyfriend. They hadn’t made it official, especially not in the public eye, but Sirius had stopped dating around and he and Remus were basically inseparable. James had picked up on the platonic-turned-romantic relationship the two had begun to kindle right way. No one could ever hide anything from James, even if he did seem a bit dense and self involved. Peter, however, was less observant, so when the time came for the pair to make it official, Peter will be in for a real shock.

Dropping his trunk with a loud thud, Sirius threw himself on his bed. Closing his eyes, he listened to James move about the room, no doubt inspecting it for hexes or traps set by the early arriving Slytherins. Even Sirius wouldn’t be so cruel as to hex people on the first moving-in day. The pranks would come later when he had his whole team assembled and a proper plan of attack in place.

Sirius heard the door scrape open again. Lifting his head from the blanket he was currently resting on, his eyes landed upon Remus. His pale skin was a bit tanner from the summer sun, lessening the visibility of the scars running across his face. A soft looking beige sweater draped his body, sleeves long enough to cover his hands. Form-fitting jeans clung to his legs, showing off the wiry muscle his body covering his body. Remus’ eyes landed on Sirius, a small smile crossing his face. 

“Hey Moony!” James greeted cheerfully, crossing the room to hug his friend. 

“Hey Prongs,” Remus said, returning the hug before greeting Sirius with a “Hey Pads.”

Once James released Remus, Remus quickly pulled his trunk over to his bed, placing it at the foot. Looking a bit disheveled, Remus looked down at his hands, playing with the hem of his sweater. 

Sirius had watched Remus like a hawk, hungrily watching the other boy move about the room. Sirius was also oblivious to James standing right beside him, watching him stare at Remus like he was a plate of delicious food ready to be eaten. 

James glanced between the two, sensing the tension immediately. He silently thanked Merlin for his bit of intuition and excused himself before the pair started grinding in front of him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he called over his shoulder as he made his exit. 

Sirius and Remus locked eyes over the short distance between them, Remus still at the foot of his bed, Sirius still lounging on his own. Choosing to ignore James' comment, Remus slowly made his to Sirius, lowering himself onto Sirius’ lap and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck. 

“I missed you, “Remus whispered, nuzzling his nose under Sirius’ jaw, inhaling his scent. 

Sirius moved his hands from where they rested on the bed, bringing them to Remus’ waist. Gripping down onto the other boys waist, Sirius closed his eyes and revealed in the warmth radiating off of Remus’ body.

Remus slowly removed his head from Sirius’ neck, drunk off of the sweet, musky scent he found there. He didn’t know if it was just him or the wolf part of him that loved to nose at Sirius’ neck to find that authentic, heady scent only Sirius had. 

Lightly, Remus pressed a kiss on the sharp jut of Sirius’ jaw, moving ever closer to his full lips and wicked tongue. Sirius sat patiently, basking in the feel of the other boy’s body against his and the feeling of finally having him close. Once Remus finally planted a kiss on Sirius’ lips, it remained chaste. Neither felt the need to rush as they had an entire school year ahead of them to be together and share in each other 

Sirius moved one of his hands from Remus’ waist to his cheek, thumb lightly grazing the skin there. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, tonguing at Remus’ bottom lip. Remus parted his lips, a breathy sigh slipping out as he did. Sirius dipped his tongue into the other boys mouth- 

Wait.

That wasn’t right.

The smooth, warmth of Remus’ tongue was marred by something hard and bit rough. Sirius abruptly pulled away from the other boy, using his thumb to pull Remus’ jaw down. Peering into the other boy’s mouth, Sirius was shocked at what he found. 

A shiny silver ball sat in the middle of Remus’ tongue. Remus had a piercing. A piercing in his tongue. 

Sirius’ brain short-circuited. His quiet, bookwormish little Moony had gone out and pierced his tongue. Had it been a tattoo or an earring, Sirius would have likely acknowledged it and moved on, but this. This was too much. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks as he watched the silver stud dip as Remus moved his tongue. 

“Do you not like it?” Remus asked. “I can take it out.” Remus reached up toward his mouth, only to have both arms grabbed at the wrist by Sirius.

“No!” he said a bit too eagerly. Changing his demeanor a bit, Sirius continued. “I mean I like it. I like it very much.”

A smirk slowly twisted Remus’ lips. “I thought so.”

Before Sirius could go back to their former activities, he had to ask, “Why did you get it?”

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. “I got a bit bored this summer without you and the rest of the Marauders. Plus, I thought it may spice things up a bit on top of not seeing each other for a long time.”

After a beat of Sirius trying to comprehend the entire situation, he said, “Lets put that tongue to good use then,” before diving right back in.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @ bucharestbuck. Let me know if you find any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
